Known devices including one-way valves and variable-volume storage chambers require the separate manufacture of the one-way valves, the closures, the variable-volume storage chambers, and the housings for receiving therein one or more such components. Such devices require the separate manufacture and assembly of multiple components, and in some instances, require sterilization of such multiple components prior to assembly. Such devices can be relatively expensive, and their manufacture relatively time-consuming and expensive.
Moreover, there a separate concern of aseptically filling a container after assembly of the multiple components. Known methods of filling can be difficult and inefficient. One of the drawbacks of such dispensers, and processes and equipment for filling such dispensers, is that the filling process is time consuming, and the processes and equipment are expensive. Further, the relatively complex nature of the filling processes and equipment can lead to more defectively filled dispensers than otherwise desired.
Another possible concern is that certain drugs and/or substances may be degraded or otherwise adversely affected by contacting a surface of the container in which it is stored. Depending on the materials used in constructing the container, the shelf-life of the drug or substance may be reduced and can lead to wasted substance. In the context of drugs and other rare or expensive substances (e.g., substances that are costly to produce), the monetary loss may be considerable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages.